Sevy , Siri et Compagnie !
by Talksh88t
Summary: La Vie Est Un Long Fleuve Tranquille , vous êtes sur ? recueils de one shot sevy/siri.
1. C'est beau la famille

Auteur: Bloodykizz

Aucun des persos de Harry Potter ne m'appartient , nan je veux Sevy !!!!! , snif ;(

C'est parti pour la premiere partie :

Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'est beau la famille ...

Rentrée de Poudlard, cérémonie de répartition:

« C'est parti pour la galère. » pensa avec lassitude Severus.

Notre pauvre maitre des potions était comme à son habitude, super enthousiasme de cette nouvelle rentrée

Le regard vague, il observé les nouveaux petits sorciers qui allaient venir étudier dans le célèbre établissement.

Les premiers noms commencèrent à être appelé, c'est à ce moment là qu'il décida de ce mettre en pause, il avait les yeux ouvert mais ne bougeait pas et si on faisait attention on pouvait presque l'entendre ronflait.

Bien tranquille dans le bras de Morphée, il en fut expédié plus rapidement qu'une tablette de chocolat disparaissait sous les yeux de Lupin, par la mention d'un nom:

« Angel …Snape. »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et chercha celui-ci, il vit un petit garçon qui semblait être sa miniature, le visage pale, les cheveux lui arrivant aux épaule et d'un noire bleuté ,et surtout cette aura qu'il semblait avoir, noire et impénétrable, pas une émotion ne se lisait sur son visage.

Il le suivit du regard comme chacune des personnes dans la salle alors qu'il se dirigeait avec calme vers le choixpeau, pour attendre le verdict qui fut un des plus rapides.

« Serpentard ! » cria le chapeau alors que celui-ci n'avait effleuré qu'à peine une mèche de cheveux.

Angel nouveau Serpentard de son état marcha vers sa nouvelle table qui l'applaudissait une fois remise du choc et arrivé , alla s'assoir à la droite de Drago qui lui avait fait une place, leva les yeux et rencontra ceux du très craint maitre des potions , a qui il fit ce qui ressemblait à l'ombre d'un sourire avant de lui faire une révérence de la tete et de ce retourné vers les autres élèves curieux d'en savoir plus sur lui .

Quand la cérémonie de répartition fut fini, le directeur de Serpentard sortit de la table professoral et se dirigea vers celle de Serpentard où sans un mot il convoqua le petit Angel .Celui-ci n'eu aucune émotions en le voyant ce qui gonfla la poitrine de Severus. Ils sortirent tous deux de la grande salle faisant fi des regards sur eux mais le maitre des potions déglutit malgré tout quand il senti un regard bleuté-argenté sur sa personne.

xxxx

Apres avoir marché en silence jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentard, Severus le fit entré dans son bureau et s'assit derrière celui-ci et quand il vit que le jeune Serpentard ne s'asseyait pas l'y invita en montrant de la main une chaise face à lui.

« Angel, tu dois te douter pourquoi j'ai demandé à te parler ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Donc maintenant je vais te poser quelques questions, d'abord pourquoi t'appelles tu Snape ? »

« Feu ma mère m'avait donné le nom de celui qui est mon géniteur. »

« Tu es donc orphelin, je vois, mais pourquoi je ne suis au courant de ton existence que maintenant ? »

« Mère ne voulait pas vous déranger avec un enfant illégitime donc elle a préféré ne rien vous révéler. »

« Comment ce nomme ta mère ? Demanda Severus en observant la grande ressemblance entre eux deux »

« Phelicia Angélus, répondit le jeune enfant la voix se brisant un peu »

« Phelicia, je ne me souviens pas d'elle, serais-tu quand est-ce que je l'aurais rencontré ? »

« Vous et mère vous êtes rencontré lors d'un bal organisait par la famille Black pour célébrer l'anniversaire de mariage du couple que vous formait avec monsieur Black. Il semblerait que lors de cette soirée, il y est eu une dispute entre vous et ma mère qui était très éprise de vous, sembla vous plaire. »

Mal à l'aise, Severus n'osa pas regardait en face le jeune garçon, il se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit, il avait eu un mal de chien a ce faire pardonné auprès de son mari, pour être allé voir ailleurs, il en avait encore mal la joue rien que dit repensait, c'est qu'il n'est pas préteur le toutou.

« Angel, comment a tu su que j'étais ton père et si tu es orphelin ,comme tu l'affirme, où as tu vécu jusqu'a présent? »

« Mère ma souvent montré une photographie quelle gardé précieusement, sur celle-ci vous et elle étiez en train de danser une valse. Pour ce qui est de mon foyer, j'habite depuis trois ans chez mes grands parents, ce qui est une chance , car j'ai appris très tôt que les enfants ,comme moi, n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans les familles de sang pur tel que la mienne. »

Le professeur n'était pas réellement étonné, cela se voyait que ce jeune garçon avait reçu une éducation de sang pur, de sa gestuel, son attitude et son langage si adulte pour un si jeune enfant.

« Angel, que voudrais-tu ? »

« Ce que je voudrais, demanda t'il surprit, si vous pensez que je suis la pour de l'argent vous »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, coupa Snape, tu es mon fils, il y a peu de doute la dessus, ta mère n'aurai rien eu a y gagné a inventé un enfant de moi, je ne suis pas un sang pur, je n'ai aucune richesse et si elle avait voulu quoi que ce soit elle m'aurai apprit ton existence bien avant, souffla Severus avec un petit sourire, donc je répète ma question que veux tu ? »

« Je voudrais vous connaitre. »

« Juste me connaitre, c'est surprenant, j'aurai cru que tu aurais voulu vivre avec moi et tous ce qui va avec. »

« C'est une chose que j'apprécierai, mais je serai de trop dans votre vie, vous avez une vie toute faite et de quel droit je viendrais mis incrusté, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez voulu de moi, fini Angel dans un souffle ,à voix basse. »

Severus était touché par cette enfant, il était devant son père qu'il rencontré pour la première fois, à qui il aurait surement des tas de questions à poser et Merlin ne sait quoi d'autre mais rien. Il était évident que cette enfant aurait voulu vive avec lui, mais le fait de n'être qu'un accident était bien encré dans sa tete et pour cela il ne s'autoriser pas le droit d'exiger quelque chose en retour.

Le directeur de Serpentard se leva de son fauteuil et le pris dans ces bras. Angel était tendu, surprit du geste familier envers lui mais commença a ce détendre en sentant cette main caressant ces cheveux et bientôt le masque de neutralité qu'il portait ce fissura et il sanglota serrant de ces petits bras son père qui ne le rejetait pas comme il l'avait cru.

« Angel, sa va allez, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais rassure toi je ne vais pas te rejeter, je sais que trop bien ce que c'est. »

Le petit Angel leva ses yeux noir rempli de larmes vers lui, reniflant et l'espoir que l'on y lisait lui rappela ces propres yeux a son âge lorsqu'il regardé son père lui offrir un cadeau, s'excusant juste après l'avoir a nouveau frappé.

Severus chassa se souvenir noir de son esprit.

« Angel, il se fait tard, je vais te raccompagné à ton dortoir mais avant il faudrait que tu me promettes un truc ? »

« Lequel monsieur ? »

« Déjà tu m'appelle pas monsieur, professeur ou père à la rigueur, et deuxième chose, il faudrait que tu ne dise rien sur le lien entre toi et moi tant que je n'ai pas réglé deux trois chose. »

« Bien …. Père, tenta Angel en regardant la réaction de l'adulte. »

« Merci, maintenant en route. »

xxxx

Severus referma la porte du bureau et amena son protégé vers son dortoir, lui donna le mot de passe et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avec un petit sourire puis d'un pas plus lent, se rendit à ces appartements.

Arrivé, il entra doucement en ne faisant aucun bruit mais à peine il se tourna pour fermé la porte qu'il senti la pointe d'une baguette sur sa nuque.

« Tu m'explique. »Exigea une voix glaciale

« Sirius, retire ta baguette de ma nuque et je t'explique tout. »

Celui-ci s'exécuta et planta son regard dans celui de son époux, les bras croisé en signe de mécontentement.

« Qui est-ce gosse ?, demanda l'animagus son regard essayant de foudroyé son mari »

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, commença il en marchant vers la chambre, ce gosse comme tu dis ce trouve être mon fils. »

« Génial, je suis cocu mais en plus tu fais un bâtard dans mon dos, tu te fous franchement de ma gueule, cria Sirius avant de lui envoyé une droite. »

Celui-ci percuta le mur sous la violence du coup et essaya du mieux qu'il pu de parait les coups de son mari qui était hors de lui et semblai vouloir le transformé en bouilli .Apres avoir immobilisé un poing, Severus le retourna sur le dos et le bloqua alors que celui-ci essayait de se dégager en lui envoyant des coups de pied.

Il s'asseya sur le bassin de Sirius, maintenant ces bras au dessus de sa tete et utilisant le poids de son corps pour l'immobiliser.

« Maintenant tu va te calmer ! »

Mais Sirius se contenta de lui cracher a la figure.

«T'es qu'une enflure, quinze putain d'année de mariage et pendant que moi, pauvre pomme que je suis, je croyais que tu m'étais fidele ! mais j'aurai du m'en douté ,tu t'étais déjà envoyé en l'air le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage , tu m'avais dit que c'était la première fois et comme un con je t'ai cru , c'est sa d'épouser un hétéro à la base , sa arrive pas a garder sa baguette dans son pantalon des que sa voie une jupe et après sa vient la queue entre les jambes avoué , oh tien je t'étais pas dit , j'ai un gosse , tu me dégoute !, j'aurai du écouter James quand il me disait de pas t'épouser , que j'aurai que des emmerde a épouser un putain de Serpentard à la con ! Merde pourquoi tu me fais sa à moi, je t'aime, espèce d'enfoiré !, fini en pleurant Sirius »

Severus n'avais pas essayé de l'arrêter, il fallait mieux crever l'abcès directement, en voyant son mari pleurait son cœur se serra, il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir par sa faute, il lui lâcha les poignets, avec douceur voulu essuyer ces pleures mais une main l'éloigna et il se reçut un regarda froid et plein de haine et rancœur .

Sirius se dégagea et sortit de l'appartement après avoir retiré son alliance et l'avoir lancé avec violence sur le Serpentard. Celui-ci se laissa tombé contre le mur, les larmes venant sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, alors qu'il repensait a leurs vie ensemble.

Quand il fut calmé, il réfléchit a un moyens de convaincre Sirius de sa bonne foi et eu une illumination et se dirigea vers son laboratoire où il chercha une fiole, une fois trouvé, il la glissa dans sa poche et marcha vers l'appartement de son amant.

A l'intérieur, il chercha celui-ci du regard et le retrouva sanglotant sous ses couvertures.

« Sirius, je suis désolé pour toute cette histoire mais s'il te plait écoute moi. »

« …. »

« Je t'ai trompé , c'est vrai mais juste une fois , cette fois pendant notre anniversaire de mariage , tu venais d'embrassé cette pouffiasse enfin c'est elle qui t'avait embrassé et je ne le supporté pas , on c'est disputé et je me suis barré de la soirée mais alors que je partais , une fille m'avait suivi , et déprimé , j'ai passé la nuit avec , le lendemain je m'en voulait , si tu savais à quel point , et comme un voleur je suis parti et je ne l'ai jamais plus revu par la suite , tu te demandes surement pourquoi je parle de ca , il se trouve que la fille en question est la mère du garçon . »

« Pourquoi voudrais tu que je te crois !, l'histoire semble trop parfaite, demanda Sirius en sortant de sous les couvertures. »

« Peu être parce que je viens de boire une fiole entière de Veritaserum, dit il en montrant le flacon vide. »

« Qu'est qui me dit que tu la vraiment bu et pas vidé en cours de route ? »

« Parce que je déteste gaspiller mon temps à fabriquer une potion pour la voir finir sur le sol, c'est pour sa que je ne supporte pas ces sales gamins qui rate des potions et si tu me crois pas, pose moi des questions pour lesquels je ne te dirais surement pas la vérité ou une quelconque réponse en général. »

« Voyons, je sais mais bien sur , cria avec un sourire machiavélique l'animagus, est-ce que tu triche lorsque tu joue aux échecs avec Ron et que bizarrement tu es le seul contre qui il perd à chaque fois ? »

Severus pâlit et essaya de s'empêcher de répondre mais sa bouche commença a parlait contre sa volonté :

«Je fais disparaitre certains de ces pions et quand il s'en rend compte, je mets cela sur le compte de sa mauvaise mémoire et de sa stupidité naturel. »

« Je le savais, fit il en souriant, j'ai une autre question … tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui mais pour me faire dire cela tu n'as pas besoin d'une potion enfin quoi que, fit le Serpentard avant de se prendre un coup d'oreiller. »

Severus se pencha vers son amant et l'embrassa avec amour avant que l'animagus ne l'approfondisse l'attirant dans son lit.

xxxx

Un sourire aux lèvres Sirius, se coucha sur le torse de son amant y déposant quelques baisers.

« J'avais oublié à quel point la jalousie était un aphrodisiaque puissant, c'était, hum, génial. »

« Parce que c'est nul d'habitude, répondit froidement le Serpentard. »

« Revoilà mon grognon à moi, fit il en le serrant dans ce bras. »

Severus attrapa son pantalon, fouillant dans ces poche avant de se tourné vers son amant attrapant sa main et y faisant glissé son alliance .Il fixa la main dans la sien et y déposa un baiser avant de se retourner rougissant.

« Ne la retire plus, fit il simplement en essayant de cacher sa gêne »

Sirius sourie face à la pudeur de son mari, il n'aimait pas montrer ces sentiments au grand jour, ce geste était inconscient mais il avait une grande valeur à ces yeux, son cœur se gonfla et il se pencha vers lui déposant un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres.

« Je t'aime, vile chauve-souris »

«Moi aussi, sale cabot. »

Ils restèrent un moment enlacé, se câlinant, s'embrassant, bien au chaud dans leur bulle.

« Severus, tu va faire quoi pour ton fils ? »

« Je sais pas, il est si …. Comme moi quoi, je ne sais pas comment réagir et puis c'est si soudain, tu te rends compte, je suis père alors que jamais j'aurai cru avoir un jour des enfants. »

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment toi que l'on verrait avec la grande famille t'occupant d'eux, leur donnant a manger, les voyant grandir, les aimant, fit Sirius le regard dans le vague. »

« Sirius … »

« Je crois que j'aimerai bien te voir ainsi en fait, fit-t'il avec un sourire, une petite famille, notre petite famille. »

« Tu veux avoir des enfant ? »

« Avoir des petits Black-Snape courant un peu partout, leur apprendre a volé, a faire du Quiddich. »

« À faire des potions. »

« A draguer, coupa Sirius, les voir rendre folle ma chère mère, oui je me vois bien avoir une vie comme sa, fini t'il avec un sourire, mais je sais aussi que c'est impossible »

« Pas forcement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Black en se relevant. »

« Je dis que je pourrais essayer de trouver une potion pour qu'un homme puisse tomber enceint, d'habitude seul un homme possédant une grande force magique pouvait tombait enceint mais avec un petit coup de main sa semble possible … »

« Severus … »

« Mais si sa marche je te préviens c'est toi qui joue les mamans, fit 'il en rougissant alors que son amant se jetait dans ces bras. »

xxxx

Apres cette journée très mouvementé , Severus essaya de connaitre Angel, mais celui-ci ressemblait vraiment a son père et restait très secret mais un coup de pousse d'un gentil toutou changea la donne , et rigolant , ils se retrouvèrent a faire des potions, s'amusant au dépend des rouge et or , ce qui ne plaisait pas toujours à Sirius mais le sourire de son beau-fils et celui de son mari le faisait à chaque fois craqué et parfois , ils les accompagnées dans leurs blagues , cela lui rappelait avec nostalgie son adolescence avec les Maraudeurs .

Tous en resserrant ces liens avec son fils, Severus ainsi que Sirius eurent le désir de rencontrer ceux qui constitué sa famille et après plusieurs visite, solennellement leurs demandèrent d'accepté leurs demande d'adoption du petit Angel qui en pleura de joua avant de sauté dans les bras de ses parents. Les papiers signés, ils repartirent, en n'oubliant pas d'invité les grands parents à venir quand ils voulaient chez eux et de eux-mêmes promettre de passés.

La famille allait aussi peut être s'agrandir, après plusieurs mois de travaille intensif, la potion fut prête et comme conclu ce fut Sirius qui si colla.

Les vacances d'été approché et cela faisait quelques mois, qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant mais depuis quelques jours Sirius présentait des symptômes d'une possible grossesse.

Peu concentré, Severus faisait son cours à un groupe de Serpentard et Griffondors de sixième année, ignorant le regard inquiet que lui lançait Drago et suspicieux de Harry.

Il allait pour poser une nouvelle question quand tel une furie son mari débarqua en criant.

« Severus !, fit celui-ci en lui sautant au cou, les faisant tous les deux tombé sur le sol alors que des larmes coulaient sur les joue de l'animagus. »

* * *

Fin ?


	2. Sucette Party !

**Sucette party**

Un Severus innocent au possible, un vrai petit agneau dans un troupeau de loup, le pauvre ! Bon passait moi la casserole, mais où est passait le beurre et le citron ? ;)

bonne lecture

* * *

J'adore les sucettes, surtout celle au sang ce sont mes préférés.

J'adore leurs gouts sucrés, je pourrais passe mes journées à les lécher, les sucer mais malheureusement toutes les choses on une fin et bientôt me voila à cours de sucette à lécher.

Ma langues passe et repassasse sur mes lèvres, j'ai envie de sucer, je suis en manque.

Ce manque ce remarque jusque dans mon comportement, je crois que certain de mes élèves mon vue sucer, avec un peu trop d'insistance, ce glaçon, que j'étais sensé mettre dans ma potion, soit dit en passant mais il y pire…

Je crains, qu'il ne pense, que je suis tellement fauché ce mois ci, que j'en suis rendu a sucer des glaçons !

Ce n'est pas ma faute, à moi, si c'est la seul chose qu'il me reste, des glaçons au sucre, voilà où j'en suis rendu !

Je veux une sucette !

xxxx

Je mordille ma plume, rien à faire, rien a le gout de mes sucettes, je veux du sucres.

Je tourne en rond dans mon labo, quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte, tien, c'est juste Black, pourquoi il sourit, je suis sur que sa lui fait plaisir de me voir comme sa désespéré, en manque.

Attend, je rêve ou il vient de prononcer le mot sucette, il obtient d'un coup toute mon attention.

Dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi il veut que j'aille dans sa chambre, et pourquoi il rougit en m'expliquant, que ca serait plus pratique pour lui, pour qu'il puisse sortir sa sucette d'être dans sa chambre, même si dans le labo ne le derange pas vraiment.

Qu'il la ferme, je pense et lui fait remarquer à voix haute, il semble tendu, moi je suis simplement impatient, il attend quoi pour me la filer cette sucette, il bégaie face à ma réponse positive, mais a quoi il s'attendait, on parle de bonbon, et moi quand on parle de bonbon, surtout de sucette, je ne dis jamais non,

Je le tire en direction de sa chambre, je veux cette sucette !

xxx

Voyons, calmement, la situation, je suis a poil, dans la chambre de Black, dans le lit de Black, avec un Black tous aussi peu vêtu, j'ai mal au cul et je n'ai toujours pas vu de sucette.

Je me tourne vers lui alors que lui me fixe, les yeux brillant, un sourire beat sur le visage, et me caresse doucement.

« C'était incroyable Severus, j'aurais jamais cru, que sous tes airs de cul coincé, tu étais aussi, hum… »

« Je ne comprends pas trop de quoi tu veux parlais, Black, ce que je vois, c'est que je n'ai toujours pas vu l'ombre d'une sucette !, m'écriais je, offusqué de mettre fait avoir »

Tiens, pourquoi il pâlit comme ça, le cabot ?

Ah, je sais ,ce sale type ne veut pas me donner ma sucette , et pourtant j'ai travailler dure , j'ai fait tous ce qu'il ma dit , même si bizarrement , une petite voix me disait que je me faisait baiser , mais bon les petites voix on les connait , c'est les même qui nous disent , que Lucius ne finira pas par sortir du lait a la fraise a force que j'aspire sur sa grande paille ou encore que Le père Noel, plus connu comme Dumbeldore , ne le dite pas que je vous l'ai dit , il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire , ne m'apporte pas mes cadeaux à noël alors que je suis très gentils avec toutes l'année.

Vous voyez, elles racontent vraiment que des conneries ces petites voix.

xx

« Severus, tiens ta sucette, me souffle Black en rougissant »

Une sucette, toute rouge, il y a même un petit nœud autour, mais pourquoi, ce cretin, la attaché entre ces jambes?

Bizarre, il y a des poils autour mais bon ce n'est pas grave, surement une nouveauté, je la prends en bouche et en savoura le gout, hum, miel, j'adore.

J'adore cette sucettes, sa fait un moment que le la lèche et elle ma pas rétréci au contraire, plus je la lèche plus elle grossi et s'agrandit, un vrai miracle !

Bon a des moments Black me la retire quelques secondes mais après elle a meilleurs gout, incroyable !

Oh tiens elle bouge, amusant, Black tire sur mes cheveux, mais cette fois ci, je me ferais pas avoir, je veux savoir se qui arrive après, ah il a abandonné, voyons ce qui va en sortir !

Je suis un peu déçu, il on juste mit du lait à l'intérieur, amer et gluant en plus, et le pire, c'est que juste après, bah ma sucette est retombé d'un coup.

x

Je lance une moue boudeuse à Black qui semble ailleurs, serait il malade ?

C'est pupille sont complètement dilaté. Il me rassure d'un sourire et ramène la couverture sur nous, m'embrasse légèrement puis en se penchant vers sa table de chevet me sort, je vous le sort dans le mille, une sucette, plus classique que celle de toute à l'heure, c'est vrai, mais une au sang !

Je lui saute au cou et attrape ma sucette, alors que ce cretin me serre dans ces bras, non mais on n'a pas idée d'être aussi collant, mais bon il m'a donné pas mal de sucrerie, je peux bien accepter un câlin.

Sur cette pensée, je m'endors dans ces bras, ma sucette au sang dans la bouche, heureusement demain c'est la paye, je vais pouvoir retourner me procurer des sucettes de façons moins compliquer.

* * *

**FIN.**

arg , j'ai craqué, j'ai cassé le mythe mais c'étais trop tentant .


	3. Blood and Tears

**Blood and Tears …**

Auteur: Bloodykizz

Aucun des persos de Harry Potter ne m'appartient , nan je veux Sevy !!!!! , snif ;(

* * *

Depuis quelque temps, Severus et Remus c'était lié d'amitié mais en apprenant à ce connaitre certains mystères entourant Lupin commencèrent à s'assembler pour en venir à une conclusion qui l'effrayé pas pour lui-même personnellement, mais plutôt pour son ami et ce soir la, c'était la pleine lune.

Courant, il aperçu au loin son ami accompagné de Pomfrey se dirigeant au loin.

La tristesse lui serrant le ventre, il accéléra.

Courant, Severus essaya de rattrapé son ami et en chemin il croisa Sirius, celui-ci voyait d'un mauvaise œil la relation entre Snape et Remus, et le Serpentard et lui ne c'était jamais autant bagarré que pendant cette période.

xxx

Adossé contre le mur, les bras croisé celui-ci l'interpella :

« Où penses-tu aller comme ça ? »

Severus ne lui répondit pas, regardant autour de lui un moyen d'éviter l'interaction qui lui ferait perdre du temps, ce qui énerva grandement le rouge et or.

« Tu es toujours à fouiner partout, a écouter toute nos conversations, toujours ton gros nez fourré dans des livres de magie noire ou a lire les livres que nous avons lu, tu es qu'une saleté de Serpentard. »

Severus essaya de gardé son calme, se bagarré avec Black a ce moment précis ne l'intéressait pas, et donc il tenta une technique plus diplomatique :

« Pourquoi tu cherche à te battre avec moi ? Est-ce que le faite que je sois ami avec Remus te rend malade à ce point ? »Demanda il avec une pointe de nervosité son regard planté dans celui du Griffondors

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, enfonçant ces ongles à s'en faire saigner la paume des mains.

Ne voyant pas celui-ci répliquer, Snape continua :

« Tu est une des premières personnes à être devenu l'ami de Lupin, il me l'a dit lui-même. »

« T'essaye d'être quoi pour lui, son gardien, son protecteur ou ... »

« Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que j'étais effrayé qu'il m'approche dans un premier temps, j'ai tout de suite pensé, je l'avoue, qu'il s'agisse encore d'une de vos mauvaise blague, mais j'ai appris à le connaitre et je maintenant pour moi il s'agit d'une personne importante a mes yeux, dit Severus avec sincérité ses yeux luisant de détermination. »

En l'entendant, Sirius vit rouge :

« Je te hais ! »cria-t-il avec rage

« Je suis heureux de voir que nous partageons les mêmes sentiments. » fit Severus un peu déstabilisé, un pincement dans la poitrine, alors qu'il avait instinctivement attrapé son bras droit comme pour ce protéger.

« … »

« Tien on dirait que tu as perdu ta langue, toutou à son Potty, fit avec un sourire moqueur Snape. »

« Toutou, répéta Black s'étranglant presque, si tu veux vraiment le suivre vas-y, il te suffit d'aller jusqu'à saule cogneur, de bloquer la racine avec un bâton et Remus sera là !, cria-t-il rouge en lui montrant du doigt la direction. »

Severus le regarda un instant et rapidement suivit la direction qu'il venait de lui donné alors que le regard de Black le suivit tant qu'il fut dans son champs de vision, avant qu'il ne s'écroule ne prenant sa tete dans ces bras contre le mur.

xxxx

Quelques instant plus tard James arriva, surprit de l'état de son ami, quand il aperçu le Serpentard courant en direction du saule cogneur, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait il se tourna vers Sirius

« Sirius, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi il traine dans cette direction »

« Il était foutrement chiant, il est toujours a fourré son nez dans nos affaires, je l'ai juste laissé allez à la rencontre du loup-garou, il tenait tant à être avec Remus, cracha Sirius le visage sombre, Il a ce qu'il mérite et puis s'il meurt il ne pourra pas raconter ce qu'il a vu puisqu'il sera mort. »

Potter s'approcha de lui et le gifla avec force, la joue de celui-ci devenu toute rouge.

Avec colère, James lui cria :

« Tu es un cretin ! Si Severus est tué, se sera Remus qui l'aura tué ! Ne sais tu pas ce qui terrorise le plus, ne t'en souviens tu pas ? »

Il allait pour rajouter quelque chose, quand il jeta simplement un regard noir à Sirius et partit en courant, le Serpentard était en danger.

xxxx

En le regardant partir, Sirius prit réellement conscience de son acte et ne put s'empêcher de pleuré.

Qu'est qu'il venait de faire , il … il avait peut être envoyé le Serpentard à la mort et tous sa parce qu'il ne voulait pas que celui-ci soit tout le temps avec Remus , qu'il lui sourisse , qu'il parle tranquillement avec lui , alors que lui n'avait droit qu'a ces insultes , des regards froid et depuis quelque temps , son indifférence , et cela il ne le supportait pas , Snape devait ne pensait qu'a lui .

Mais si Snape venait à mourir, il n'aurait jamais la chance de le revoir, il n'aurait droit à plus rien, il ne pourrait même plus simplement le voir, le toucher et jamais leur relation n'aurait pu évoluer.

Les larmes redoublant, il se mit à prier tous les dieux, sorciers et tous ce qui lui passait par la tete que Severus ne meurent pas.

xxx

Les jambes tremblantes, il se dirigea vers le saule cogneur, quand il aperçu son ami portant dans ces bras le corps du Serpentard.

En s'approchant, il remarqua que la chemise de celui-ci était complètement trempé de sang, en lambeaux et le Serpentard ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état mais avec l'obscurité, il ne voyait pas très bien.

Mais un mauvais pressentiment lui serra le cœur quand James passa devant lui en lui lançant un regard de dégout, de haine et de tristesse.

Il essaya d'arrêté celui-ci, mais James s'écarta continuant son chemin vers le château

xxx

Sirius ne put que le suivre de loin et une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie, resta en retrait derrière la porte, se concentrant pour entendre ce qu'il se disait.

Il reconnu la voie de Dumbeldore, Pomfrey, puis il entendit la voix de James :

« J'ai couru et fais le plus vite que je pus, mais, la voix du Griffondors se brisa, je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger … quand je suis arrivé il était déjà trop tard …, mais, c'était affreux, le loup garou était en train…, essaya de continuer James mais il craqua et se mit à pleurer bientôt suivit par le directeur de Poudlard et chaque personnes présente. »

Derrière la porte, Sirius commença à prendre conscience de ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Snape… est mort … je …je l'ai …tué.. »

Ces yeux se remplirent de larmes et il se mit a criait, semblant être devenu fou alors qu'il frappait les murs, criant a s'en arraché les amygdales puis entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie, attrapa le corps de Severus mais le relâcha en reculant, tombant sur le sol en voyant celui-ci, une parti de son corps avait été dévoré, il n'avait plus son bras gauche, et a de nombreux endroit la chairs avait était arraché.

Sirius attrapa sa baguette en tremblant alors que les autres personnes essayèrent de l'arrêter mais il était trop tard.

Sa baguette plantée contre sa tempe, les larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage, Sirius fixa le corps de Severus.

« Je suis désolé … je t'aime Severus ….. AVADAKADABRA, cria t'il. »

Un flash vert l'éblouit puis ce fut le trou noir.

xxx

En criant Sirius, ouvrit les yeux, passant sa mains sur son visage, regardant perdu où il était, quand soudain, il vit le Serpentard courant dans sa direction, il se frotta les yeux croyant a une apparition, mais il n'en était rien, Severus était bel et bien vivant, face à lui.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ces joues et quand celui-ci arriva près de lui, le stoppa en le prenant dans ces bras, le serrant a l'étouffer alors que un peu perdu Severus ne savait pas comment réagir son cœur battant la chamade, alors que dans son cou, il sentait le souffle chaud du rouge et or.

xxx

Sirius sourit , ce n'était qu'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemars mais cela lui avait semblait si réel , il s'agissait peut être d'un rêve prémonitoire ,quoi qu'il en soit , cela lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose , le garçon dans ces bras était la personne pour qui son cœur battait chaque jour , et ceux depuis si longtemps , peut être même depuis ce premiers jour où il l'avait vu , portant sa valise , ses cheveux ébènes brillant sous le soleil , puis lorsque son regard croisa celui ténébreux du garçon ,sur ce quai de gare .

« Je t'aime Severus, souffla t'il le cœur battant. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux et essaya de repoussé l'autre garçon dont des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

« Black, tu es un monstre, tu es même plus un simple cinglé, je ne sais pas quels blagues tu as encore inventé mais là tu … »

Les lèvres de Sirius l'empêchèrent de continuer alors que celui-ci l'embrassait fiévreusement.

« Je t'aime ,crois moi , et je t'en pris ne part pas , reste avec moi , si tu pars tu ne reviendra peut être pas , je sais ce qu'il y a entre toi et Remus , mais je vaut autant que lui , alors choisit moi , souffla d'une voix si triste que Severus en eu le cœur qui se serra . »

xxx

Le garçon qui le tenait semblait si sincère, et tellement fragile a cette instant, il passa ses bras a son tour autour de Black et le serra contre lui, quand il vit Potter arrivait vers eux, les regardant avec une lueur d'incompréhension, Severus lui fit comprendre sans un mot que lui aussi ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, et un sourire énigmatique de la part de James lui répondit, alors qu'il repartait en lui lançant un dernier sourire.

xxx

Il était heureux pour son ami, cela faisait un moment qu'il se doutait que celui-ci portait plus que de la haine envers le Serpentard , et puis il y avait pire que le Serpentard, lui-même avait craqué étant jeune sur lui mais c'était résigné , mais pas sans ce venger que ces sentiments ne soit pas retourné , et puis , il lui resté toujours ces chères photos qu'il gardait toujours dans son porte feuille, bon avec un petit sort de glamour car les photos montrait un Severus pas vraiment habillé, James rougit et continua sa route .

Il faudrait qu'il les montre un de ces jour à ce prude Remus, sa pourrait être amusant, surtout vu les petits rêves qu'il fait sur ce cher serpent, ah ce Serpentard les aura tous eux, sans même sans rendre compte, c'est ça qu'il trouvait le plus drôle.

xxx

Toujours dans le couloir et commençant à se sentir courbaturé, Severus essaya de faire bouger le Griffondors.

« Black … »

« Sirius, fit celui-ci en le coupant. »

« Si tu veux, donc Sirius, si tu pouvais me lâcher, je commence à avoir des courbatures. »

« Tu viens dans ma chambres, demanda celui-ci toujours collé au Serpentard. »

« Black fit la voix menaçante de Severus. »

« Ok, fit celui-ci en le relâchant non sans grogner, mais tu veux bien … hum sortir-avec-moi, demanda-t-il rapidement en rougissant. »

Severus avait tout entendu mais le gène du maraudeurs l'amusant, il voulu en profiter:

« Tu peux répéter je n'ai pas bien entendu. »

« Severus, tu veux bien être mon petit ami ? »

« Nan, répondit simplement le Serpentard, et puis quoi encore. »

Puis il se dirigea vers les cachots, suivit d'un Sirius lui lançant des tas de raison de sortir avec lui, toute plus stupide les une que les autres.

xxx

Puis aux un détour d'un couloir ,entendant un bruit , Sirius le poussa dans une salle vide et en voyant l'air sidéré du Serpentard, lui fit comprendre de se taire, mais la situation étant trop tentante , et il le fit taire en l'embrassant même si le Serpentard aurait pu se taire sans son aide , mais deux précautions valait mieux , pensa-t-il en glissant une des mains sous l'uniforme du Serpentard , qui ne pouvait pas protesté , ne voulant pas être repérer, ce qui arranger Sirius qui pouvait le tripoter à sa convenance .

Quand les miaulements de la saleté de chatte ainsi que les pas de Rusard ne se faisant plus entendre près d'eux , Severus éloigna le rouge et or après lui avoir donné une gifle et furieux reparti, laissant un Sirius un peu sonné sur le plancher de la salle mais un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il n'allait pas laisser ce serpent lui filer entre les doigts, et un jour, il sera à lui, parole de Maraudeurs.

* * *

Fin .

* * *


	4. Tu vas prendre

**Tu vas prendre ...**

Auteur: Bloodykizz

Aucun des persos de Harry Potter ne m'appartient , nan je veux Sevy !!!!! , snif ;(

Artiste: Max Boublil

Chanson: Ce soir

Petit Sevy aurait mieux fait de rester à la maison …

* * *

La soirée de fin d'année avait commencé depuis un moment déjà et alors que certains étudiants s'éclipsé discrètement en direction de salle de cours vide de tous professeurs et que d'autre étaient déjà trop bourré pour marcher et se contenté de gisez a demi mort sur la piste de danse ne gênant pas les plus courageux , qui avaient encore la force de danser , une bouteille dans chaque main, et leurs pas tanguant dangereusement , quand soudain , venant de nulle part , un piano descendit du plafond , attirant l'attention de certain élèves encore en état de réfléchir et certain professeur.

Devant le clavier, un Sirius semblant aussi frais qu'une fleur après le passage d'un troupeau de Griffondors poursuivant de pauvre Serpentard innocent.

Donc l'état de Sirius ne promettait rien de bien et préférant prévenir que de devoir effacer la mémoire de toutes les personnes dans la salle, Severus se lève pour stopper l'abruti, mais une main trop familière, se posant sur son épaule l'arrêta, et il se rassit docilement, non sans lancé quelques commentaires sur les vieux fou glucosé.

Passablement énervé, il concentra toute sa colère sur l'imbécile heureux, assit devant son piano et qui depuis quelques minutes jouait une douce balade, un sourire nié sur le visage.

La voix de Sirius se fit entendre dans toute la salle à l'aide d'un petit sonorus, alors que à la table professorale, un homme de la centaine passait depuis perpette, applaudissait comme un gamin de deux ans les yeux pétillants.

« Je dédis cette chanson à mon serpent, cette chanson est pour toi Snivellus, fit solennellement Sirius »

Concentré il commença à chanter :

**« Est-ce que tu rappelles quand on prenait le temps**

**De s'aimer vraiment**

**Est ce que tu te souviens de tes sourires innocents**

**On était des enfants **»

« - Et l'abruti quand Est-ce que je t'ai fait des sourires innocent, et si pour toi essayé de me tuer c'était un jeu, tu peux aller te faire…, mais la censure exercé par une Minerva l'empêcha de continuer. »

**« Ce soir je suis là pour toi, j'ai coupé mon téléphone »**

« C'est quoi un Tél…Téléphone ? Se demandèrent de nombreuses personnes dans la salle en fixant le fou. »

**« Je ne veux voir personne**

**Je veux qu'on soit comme avant **

**Qu'on ait les mains qui tremblent **

**Je veux plus attendre »**

« Ah !! , s'écria presque heureux le sexy professeur de potion , si tu veux te battre je suis ton homo , je veux dire ton homme , vient , on a quelques coup a se rendre , finit 'il en faisant craquer se jointures , un sourire fou sur les lèvres , se levant quand il se figea ,palissant. »

**« Ho ! Ce soir tu vas prendre**

**Oui tu vas prendre »**

Le rythme s'était accéléré et les sourires et clin d'œil peu catholique que Sirius lançait à Severus rendirent le teint de celui-ci plus vert que la couleur de sa maison.

**« Comme si je sortais de prison**

**Après 20 ans de réclusion »**

« Tu as fait 12 ans, tonton, ah Draco arrête on est dans la salle, s'écria la voix du survivant alors qu'une tornade blonde essayait de le plaquer contre une table. »

**« Ho ! Ce soir tu vas prendre**

**Oui tu vas prendre »**

La foule reprenait en cœur le refrain en rigolant, ne se rendant surement pas compte de ce que cela sous entendait.

**"J'ai vu des culs toute la journée**

**Tant pis c'est toi qui va payer"**

« Sirius, sale pervers, tu n'as pas honte de mater tes propres élèves !, S'écria rouge de colère le très sexy, hum, je veux dire méchant très méchant professeur de potion. »

« Tu peux parler Sevy adoré, tous le monde est au courant de la vrai nature de tes cours particuliers avec Malfoy, le père et le fils, mais aussi ce cher Harry bien sur !, ajouta avec un sourire sarcastique Black »

« Draco, sale traitre, espèce de salaud, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule et dire que je te faisais confiance, tu m'avais dis qu'il n'avait que moi et que t'avais jamais couché avec, fini le survivant avant de le gifler. »

**Ho tu vas prendre !**

Continua tranquillement Sirius, alors que son neveu s'en aller en courant de la grande salle, rouge de colère, suivit de peroxydé junior, qui essayait en vain de s'expliquer avec son ami.

**Je suis fragile comme une fleur**

**Fragile comme la soie**

**J'ai besoin de toi.**

Les quelques larmes de crocodile, qui glissèrent sur les jouent de Sirius, donnèrent encore plus envie a Severus, de prendre Sirius dans ces bras, de le serre a l'en étrangler, et qu'il la ferme enfin !

**Je ne tarderais pas mon cœur**

**Glisses toi dans les draps**

« Tiens déjà moins romantique d'un coup Black, tu es déjà en panne de niaiserie pour gamines en manque ? »

« Nan, ma chauve sourie, je te laisse imaginer toi-même, je sais quelle point tu es un fan d'harlequin. »

Sirius continua sa voix devenu plus grave et malheureusement au gout de Severus drôlement sexy

**Mais surtout ne t'endors pas**

**Parce que ce soir tu vas prendre**

« Des promesses, toujours des promesses. » ne peux s'empêcher de commenter Severus en soupirant, horrifiant la chaste Minerva ainsi qu'une bonne partie des professeurs.

**Ho tu vas prendre !**

**Je vais t'en mettre pour 10 ans**

**Tu raconteras à tes enfants**

« Tu grossirais pas un peu tes capacité , et je te rappelle un truc Black , pour faire un gosse faut une femme et un homme , je sais que vue tes capacités mentale , sa ne m'étonne pas vraiment , et dois je te rappelais , que je suis un , un homme , et de deux que Je suis Gay pauvre cretin , comment tu veux que je fasse un gosse , cria par reflexe Rogue , avant de jurer devant son coming out , non voulut , même si tous le monde avait compris depuis un moment déjà . »

Sirius sourit, ce cher Serpentard allait payer !

On ne privait pas, un Black, de sexe, pendant un mois, sans en payer le prix, mais encore plus, si pendant cette période, on se tapait, tous, les plus beau spécimens, portant un pantalon, du monde sorcier anglais !

**Ho tu vas prendre !**

**Oui tu vas prendre**

**J'espère que tu es véhiculé**

**Parce que tu pourras plus marcher**

« Te fais pas de soucis pour moi, j'habite le château, tu vois ce n'est pas bien loin, et c'est surement pas toi qui me baiseras assez fort pour que je puisse plus marcher. »

« Professeur, surveiller votre langage je vous pris, vous choquez, les innocent élèves de notre établissement. »

« Oh vous la vieille peau votre gueule ! Fit Severus faisant perdre ces mots à la directrice des Griffondors. »

« J'aurais pas dit mieux, fit Sirius en rigolant en faisant u clin d'œil à Severus qui détourna la tete. »

**Ho tu vas prendre !**

**L'amour c'est un peu ca**

**C'est comme au cinéma**

**D'ailleurs j'ai pris la caméra**

« Les objets moldus trafiquait sont interdit par la loi Black ! »

« Tiens, il y a que sa qui te choque, fit il d'un ton moqueur, tiens au fait comment sa se fait que tu connaisses ce qu'est une camera, aurait tu déjà jouer les stars d'un soir ? »

Severus rougit et toussa pour reprendre bonne constance, cette comédie avait assez duré.

**Et ce soir tu va prendre !**

**Ho tu vas prendre !**

**Je sais ta bouffé chez ta mère**

**Mais je t'ai ramené le dessert**

« Pour ton information ma mère est morte depuis longtemps, et non merci, pour un dessert de qualité, je préfère allait voir ton pote Lupin, il est très bon cuisinier, et il sait très bien manier ses ustensiles, lui ! »

« Ça c'est petit, fit faussement blesser Sirius. »

« Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui soit petite, lança mystérieusement Severus, son regard plantait sur Sirius un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, et un sourcil levé. »

« Alors la tu paies rien pour attendre, tube de lubrifiant sur patte »

**Ho tu vas prendre !**

**Oui tu vas prendre !**

**Si jamais tu as encore faim**

**J'ai ramené 2/3 copains**

Malfoy père entra dans la grande salle , en tenu d'Adam, suivit par un lupin habillé d'un simple tablier où était inscrit « fuck the Cook », de Draco tenant la main de Harry , tous deux les yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange alors que le survivant tenait dans ces mains, tel une baguette, un gode michet où était inscrit « pour Harry quand je ne pourrais pas être la, Severus. »

**Ho tu vas prendre !**

**Mais tu vas prendre …**

Severus commença à prendre peur quand il les vit s'approchaient de lui et certainement pas pour simplement lui dire bonjour.

**Lalala**

**Lalala**

Malfoy senior passa derrière Severus, et lui lança un sort paralysant, alors que avec le plus grand naturel, les deux plus jeunes commencèrent à déshabiller, le très respecter, maitre des potions.

**Ce soir tu vas prendre**

**Oui tu vas prendre**

Sirius descendit en sifflotant du tabouret, sortant de sa poche une canette usagé de soda, et en souriant au autres, leurs tendit.

**Lalala**

Chacun toucha le Portoloin et dans un tourbillon disparaissaient tous les cinq de la grande salle, complètement traumatisé.

**Lalala**

On ne sut jamais, précisément, ce qui se passa cette nuit, seulement les quelques vidéos que l'on trouvait sur le marché noir pouvait donner une vague idée, ainsi, que la drôle de démarche qu'adopta, pendant un moment, le très méchant professeur.

* * *

Fin


	5. Qui tu aimes ?

_**Qui tu aimes ?**_

Auteur: **Bloodykizz**

Aucun des persos de Harry Potter ne m'appartient , nan je veux Sevy !!!!! , snif ;(

Artiste: Marc Antoine

Chanson: Qui Tu aimes

paroles des personnages en gras

* * *

**« Je part ... » **

**SSS**

Tu regardes même pas dans ma direction plus intéressé par les reflet du feu sur ton verre de Brandy.

Mais je suis habitué cela fait un moment que toi et moi ne somme plus comme le couple heureux et amoureux que nous avions été au début, je sens que se soir encore je vais faire des heures sup' .

_Encore une journée sans se regarder ,  
Ça fait déjà quelques temps que c'est comme ça._

Je mange sans vraiment en avoir envie discutant distraitement avec Albus qui semble voir la peine dans mes yeux alors que je te vois flirtait avec lui a seulement quelques mètres de moi.

Je vois bien le sourire que tu lui fait alors que as moi cela fait longtemps que tu me m'en a plus fait un seul , simplement un vague regard et encore dans tes meilleurs jours .

_Encore une journée à me demander si tu aimes un autre homme que moi._

Une main réconfortante se pose sur mes épaules et je tente de paraître heureux mes je ne peut relever mes yeux de mon assiette ,les larmes menaçant de coulaient .

Je m'excuse et sort de table sans faire de bruit , et regardant dans ta direction je vois que tu n'as même pas vue que je venais de partir.

_Je ne ferais pas de bruits , je partirais ainsi la tête haute._

Je reviens du travail et tu n'es pas revenu depuis hier , la maison est si silencieuse mais de toute façon elle l'est en permanence maintenant , on ne se parle plus , sa fait mal de l'avouer mais on ne s'aime plus.

Je monte dans ma chambre sans m'attarder devant la tienne et je m'allonge sur le lit fatigué de cette vie avec toi .

_Non je ne pleurais pas du moins pas devant toi , je te l'ai dit._

Les yeux rougies du manque de sommeil , les cheveux ébouriffés , je me relèves en entendant la porte claquait , je vais pour te saluer mais je me retiens en entendant des murmures , des rires .

**« fais pas de bruit même si je pense pas qu'il soit encore rentré »**

_Qui Tu Aimes , Qui Tu Aimes , Qui Tu Aimes , dis moi, dis moi , Qui Tu Aimes _

Je pose ma main contre le mur comme si je pouvais vous atteindre a travers se murs.

Je vous imagine vous embrassant ,enlaçaient dans ton lit .

Tu lui murmures des mot que jadis tu me dédié et ton sourire doit l'éblouir alors qu'il gémit sous tes baisers . Je suis jaloux , je l'avoues sans peine.

Je sourie de moi même , me moquant de ma propre passivité face a mon cocuage en direct , sous mon nez, alors que peut encore, tu serais en train de hurler au pardon , mais là je n'en est plus rien a faire .

Je t'aime plus autant qu'avant ,non , je ne t'aime plus , tu me pourris la vie , la santé , je vais retrouvé la liberté d'avant de toute façon toi et moi c'était fini d'avance , nous somme bien trop diffèrent.

_J'ai trop laissé les choses aller , je le vois tu me glisses entre les doigts_

Je me relèves de mon lit , votre douce mélodie de gémissement et de lit qui butte contre le mur m'épuise,je ne l'as supporte plus , je me croirait revenu dix ans en arrière alors que je vivait de temps en temps dans certain motel miteux au murs si fin que j'entendais toute les nuits les occupations des autres clients et trêve de souvenir , arrêtons de nous mentir notre histoire est fini depuis longtemps déjà et je préfères partir avant que tu me le demande , tu es tellement délicat .

Je ramasse rapidement quelques affaires dans un sac et fait grincer les marches de l'escalier en partant sans un regard alors que je sais parfaitement que tu m'as entendu .

* * *

SSSSS

Cela va faire un mois maintenant que j'entendis ces marches grincé et ce claquement de porte.

Au début j'avais pris ton départ comme la liberté que j'avais tant voulu avoir mais dont tu me privé , j'ai entamé une petite relation avec ce type mais peut de temps après il me quitta ,soit disant il ne supporter plus ta présence avec les photos que j'avais mise partout , et me voir radoter mes souvenir avec toi l'énervé et c'est a ce moment la que je me rendis compte que tu n'avais jamais étais aussi présent dans mon cœur depuis quelque années que quand tu ne fus plus là . Je ne le retins pas de toute façon il n'était rien pour moi , même pas un simple ami . J'attendis que tu reviens car voulais m'expliquait avec toi , mais tu avais disparu même Albus ignorait ou tu étais , tu t'étais envolait et maintenant je n'ai plus que mes yeux pour pleuré .

_je voudrais tant retrouver l'homme qui savait prendre soin de moi_

Tu es face a moi après t'avoir chercher un an , tu as tellement changé , tu es rayonnant , tu t'es remplumé et tu ressemble tant a l'homme que j'ai épousé .

Mais ce n'est pas a moi que du dois ce changement mais a cette Homme qui vient de passer ces bras autour de tes épaules , je le sais je le sent, lui ta reconstruit alors que je t'avais détruit .

Tu es magnifique alors que je suis toujours la loque humaine dont tu t'es débarrassée .

_je ne ferais pas de bruits , je partirais d'ici la tête haute_

Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues et j'aurais aimé être dans un film ou j'aurais pu faire passer mes larmes pour des gouttes de pluie mais c'est le ciel bleu et le soleil brille si fort .

Je n'ai plus aucune chance avec toi pourquoi me choisirais tu a la place de se blondinet , frimeur ?

Je remet mes lunettes de soleil et m'en vais mais ta main me retiens et tu me prend dans tes bras .

Je me débat un instant ne voulant pas de ta pitié et fini par craquer et te serre a mon tour , tu m'as tellement manqué .

_non je ne me voyais pas passer ma vie sans toi avant aujourd'hui_

Je vois du coin de l'œil l'autre homme partir en te faisant un sourire triste et un signe de la main. Mon cœur explose , je t'ai enfin rien que pour moi .

J'attrape ton visage et t'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait .Je t'agrippe si fort que tu auras très probablement des bleus mais je m'excuserait après , il faut que je sache si il est trop tard .

**« je t'aime , je t'aime tant , je t'en pris pardonne moi et reviens moi , je me meurt sans toi .»**

**« dommage qu'il est fallu que je parte pour que tu te souvienne que tu m'aimais . »**

Tu es ironique mais je ne peut pas t'en vouloir ce n'est que la vérité , je ne pouvais plus supporté ta présence , tu m'étouffais , je voulais du piquant comme dans ma jeunesse mais c'est quand tu es parti que je me surprit a regrettait ma fumée . L'alcool , les aventures et cette liberté qui me tentait me paru si insipide , et la nostalgie de nous deux m'envahis comme un tsunami.

Je ne pouvais passé dans une pièce sans avoir le cœur qui se serrent et la routine de nos petits jours heureux n'était que plus regrettait face à ma solitude nouvelle .

Je regarda tes si douce lèvres bougeait :

**« je t'aime toujours ... »**

Je lève mon regard vers le tien avec espoir.

**« mais je ne veux plus souffrir a nouveau , désolé .»**

Mon cœur s'arrête un instant , et je sent le monde s'écroulait sous mes pied .

**« Severus ... »**

**« Oublie moi Sirius, c'est le mieux a faire , il n'y a plus de nous . »**

Un baiser aussi rapide qu'un courant d'air et tu t'envolas loin de moi a nouveau .

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
